Persuasion
by CambionTwins
Summary: Maddy and Jana go shopping, which Jana dislikes but Maddy uses some persuasion to change her mind afterwards. (Not the best summary).


_I drew Wolfblood, with the tags Underwear and Fluff with the characters Jana and Maddy._

 _Maddy and Jana go shopping, which Jana dislikes but Maddy uses some persuasion to change her mind afterwards. (Not the best summary)._

 _We don't own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining._

Persuasion:

It was late Saturday afternoon, Maddy and Jana just got home to their apartment after a long day of shopping, Jana of course did not want to go still not seeing the point of owning so many clothes. Maddy had insisted that the two of them needed to go shopping and after much begging and pouting Jana gave in and agreed to go shopping with Maddy.

"Why does anyone need this much clothes" complains Jana dumping all the bags she was carrying on the floor before sitting down on the couch.

"Oh come on shopping is fun and new clothes are exciting besides this is a new chapter in our life together and we did not just shop for clothes" says Maddy reminding Jana that they got a few things for the apartment too.

"Shopping malls like the one we went to gives me a headache, all the smells and noises it's hell for Wolfbloods" replies Jana pouting at Maddy and giving her the best puppy dog eyes she could.

"Well then you're in luck because I know of a wonderful headache remedy" says Maddy suggestively taking a seat on Jana's lap straddling her.

"I like where this is going" says Jana running her hands up and down Maddy's jean covered thighs.

"I thought you might" replies Maddy with a chuckle, her hands tangled in Jana's hair.

"As much as I like our couch let's go to our bed" says Jana patting Maddy's thigh for her to get up.

"What if I don't want to get up" asks Maddy innocently batting her eyes at Jana with a playful smile.

"Then I'll just have to do this" replies Jana slipping her hands under Maddy's thighs and picking her up making Maddy squeal with delight.

Maddy buried her face in Jana's neck and smile all the way to the bedroom loving it when her plans work out just the way she wanted them too. Jana made it all the way to the bedroom without bumping into anything or dropping Maddy accidently. Once in the bedroom Jana gently placed Maddy on the middle of the bed so that her head rested on the pillow before lying down on top of her.

Jana took a moment to look deep into Maddy's eyes seeing all her hopes and dreams in them and a love she never thought she would find, it took her breath away and made her heart race in the best possible way. Maddy gave Jana a soft loving smile cupping her cheek and stroking it slowly with her thumb and just enjoying the way Jana looked at her like she was all Jana would ever need in the world like she was Jana's world.

"I love you" says Jana meaning every world making Maddy swoon in that special way only she could.

"I love you too" replies Maddy before capturing Jana's lips in a loving kiss that spoke more than words ever could.

The kiss was sweet, gentle and loving all the feelings, emotions and unspoken words poured into that one kiss and when it end both girls were left breathless. The kisses that followed turned heated fast and soon clothes started flying, although the clothes flew fast they were removed slowly and with many kisses in-between.

With Jana and Maddy their love making could go either way it could be hot, passionate and rough or it could be sweet, gentle and loving and tonight it was going to be the second one. Jana laid naked on top of a equally naked Maddy exchanging soft kisses and gentle touches both exploring what they already knew by heart.

Jana slowly kissed her way down to Maddy's breasts giving them some special attention while Maddy tangled her hands in Jana's hair. Maddy's soft moans where like music to Jana's ears, encouraging her to pleasure Maddy more. Before Jana could kiss her way down again Maddy rolled them over to be on top and started kissing Jana, pushing her thigh between Jana's legs against her core making her moan into Maddy's mouth.

The two quickly found a nice slow pace that very slowly but surely brought them closer to release something that both of them wanted but was in no rush to get. The closeness of this position is what they loved the most being able to be pressed tightly together feeling their bodies rubbing together. Both knew that if they wanted to get off they would have to speed up, Jana was the only that took advantage of the position they were in and pushed herself up taking Maddy with her.

Now in a sitting position with their legs tangled Jana presses even closer to Maddy, knowing what Jana was doing Maddy helped as best she could. Pushing their pussies together they both moaned at the contact, what would have been hard for others came natural to them as they started a nice passionate pace perfectly in sync right from the start.

It did not take long for them to come this way with Jana falling over into the bliss of orgasm just moments before Maddy. Lazy kisses were exchanged with gentle caresses and loving gazes both basking in the intimacy of the moment. After a long while Maddy pushed Jana back onto the bed so that they could lie down and rest.

"I think I might just start enjoying shopping if this is the end result" jokes Jana breaking the comfortable silence between them.

"That can be arranged" laughs Maddy lying on her side running her hand up and down Jana's arm.

"I could think of a way to make it even better" says Jana suggestively.

"Oh really and how is that?" ask Maddy wondering what Jana was think.

"You could model some of that sexy lingerie you bought" says Jana hopeful.

"I'll be right back" says Maddy running out the room to get the bags leaving Jana to think how lucky she was going to get tonight.

The End

Hope you guys like this fic, sorry that we have been M.I.A for a while, life has just been busy, Happy New Years Everyone. R&R.

 ** _To anyone even thinking of flaming me for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will._**

 _We do requests (within reason), from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream._

 _Till next time have fun dreams_

 _This fic was written by Succubi. Work is at AO3 and_


End file.
